


what if we fell into eachother....... and we were both boys?

by kaegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quietly Admiring Eachother While Cooking, Shoujo Situation(tm), aira being a disaster for 30 minutes straight, and then humiliating himself but its ok he and his bf are both dumb as hell, tatsumayo reikao eiwata etc r briefly mentioned but nobody like shows up?, theyve barely been out but id kill for thems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: Aira has a problem. Said problem stares back a little when he isn't looking.or: aira has the fattest crush, makes a fool of himself and gets egg in his hair because he's too gay to cook. take a shot every time he calls him cute in his head
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	what if we fell into eachother....... and we were both boys?

**Author's Note:**

> GOD ive had the worst writers block of my LIFE but i wrote this yesterday please. PLEASE take it i am so. i am So Sorry i jsut i just *clenches my fists* ive got hiiai brainrot id die for the amagis im *sobs*  
> seriosuly though i. have not betaed or edited or ANYTHING (not that i ever do) i didnt even try to make this pretty i was just giving myself some hiiai fluff as a little treat.... maybe i'll clean up some old content and post it or maybe i'll just straight post or maybe i'll just write anything at all and maybe you'll get to see it! maybe!!!! does anyone even read!!!!!!!!!! idk!!!!!!!!!! its 10 pm im tired as hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im in the middle of writing rinniki my life is a disasterfuck!!!!!!!! 2k of rinniki and its not anywhere near done even! im in pain. send help.

It’s not Aira’s business, probably? But there’s really no helping the curiosity surrounding other people’s relationships. It’s not that he’s never thought about it in any context, but it’s funny to notice how many people seem to actually be in some kind of messy relationship, despite it being treated as common sense that Idols don’t do dating.

It also kind of sucks, because it’s a reminder of one more thing just out of his reach, something he can’t really quite get to, but it’s fine, he has time… He has to keep telling himself that part, but it’s usually not too painful.

But it is funny, to notice looks shared a little too long between the old starring roles of UNDEAD while Aira tries shrinking further into his textbook, grandiose gestures that could be taken as a joke that make Eichi’s eyes a little too bright. It’s never too obvious, anything too straightforward is probably behind closed doors, but there’s often a layer of romantic tension over idol-to-idol interactions– Even producers and the idols!

It feels like _everyone_ is dating, and while it’s relieving somehow and he’s probably happy enough for them, it’s a little frustrating when even Tatsumi seems a little too amused by leaning in close to Mayoi and smiling at his fluster. You’re supposed to be old school responsible!

There’s no good reason for it to be frustrating, but it is. Mostly because it feels like it’s rubbing his loneliness in his face, but part of it is wondering about Hiiro.

Platonically, of course.

…He wishes it was that easy, but there’s no way there’s anything _friendly_ about near having a heart attack just from him hugging him and saying the same stupid dramatic nonsense he always has spouted from day one. Aira is young, not stupid. Really, he’s not sure it can get any more blatant of a crush… Probably? Which is embarrassing, but nobody has said anything or given him any looks, but that actually just seems common? Like you can tell everyone is in on this whole mess of a situation with nobody actually being clean of romance, but nobody says anything.

It’s not like he doesn’t get that Hiiro would probably be relatively obvious. He’s… Kind of a puppy, honestly, and it’s cute but it has its issues. So it’s not like he’s worried Hiiro is dating someone or anything, he’s just… Curious!

(He’s getting his hopes up thinking that maybe he’d be able to actually pursue something. It’s not that he doesn’t know that’s pushing it with his best friend! But he can’t help his dumb gay heart! Hiiro is too sweet and kind and strong and he’s so dumb but he’s so cute!)

His prodding has gotten NOWHERE though, so it’s really only half to escape Tatsumi’s flirting with Mayoi that he offers to join Hiiro on his turn cooking lunch. He’s happy to accept the help… After a little convincing that it’s not that Aira doesn’t think he can cook. Like, he knows Hiiro can cook.

Aira might be a little useless within five meters of him though!!

He’s not usually this bad, but. Darn it, he’d been thinking about silly things that don’t really matter to being an idol, and about maybe broaching the topic, and you know? Hiiro looks really cute when he’s focusing on something, and then he looks up and smiles so sweetly at him and aaaahhhh

Aira has a problem. Said problem stares a little after he freaks a little bit and averts his eyes, swiping his hair out of his way. But it doesn’t mean anything! It’s just making him feel shy…. Even though Hiiro’s asking “What’s wrong, Aira? Are you feeling okay?” and ahahaha, he really has to look back over and respond huh? He smiles when he tells him that “Ah, yeah, I’m okay Hiro-kun! Don’t worry about it!”

He knows he’s going to worry a little because it’s _Hiiro_ unfortunately. He’s just going to focus on what he was doing, which was– Right, “Hiro-kun, how do you want me to cut these?” and he looks over, and

… Okay, hm, he was staring wasn’t he? Those big bright blue eyes widen and his eyelashes flutter(NO!!!!! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE THAT CUTE!!!) and then he smiles wide and tells him “Oh, um, normally!”

Um? UM? Hm. What are you thinking about, Hiiro? Or _who?_

..It’s a really stupid impulse that has him open his eyes into a wide-eyed puppy expression, looking up and asking Hiiro “Can you show me what you mean?” and it’s so, so, SO stupid but he thought trying to flirt was a good idea, and doesn’t he look too happy about that question? His eyes and smile are even _brighter_ somehow and he’s just too cute now, and he’s nodding his head rapidly “Of course, Aira!” because of course he is, and he’s coming over and this really sounded like a good idea but Hiiro comes up behind him and his back is pressed up against his chest and Hiiros hands are kind of big or maybe his are small but they cover his up completely and his face is too warm and–

BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA, ABORT ABORT ABORT???

He bends over to be at level with his ear too which is WORSE, he’s GOTTA KNOW, RIGHT? YOU CAN’T BE THIS CLUELESS? “Um, I mean like this.” It tickles way too much, it’s way too hard to stay still _and_ pay attention as he’s made to cut, you know, like a regular slicing motion. He really didn’t need the instructions and he’s _sure_ Hiiro had to know this was a fact.

He’s going to think about this when he’s trying to sleep, isn’t he. Hiiro is almost infuriatingly attractive, or maybe it’s just that his crush is that bad for once. He pulls away though and looks down at him like nothing is wrong, and maybe Aira is a little too breathless when he laughs and smiles at him, tucking his hair behind the ear Hiiro was just whispering in with a “Thank you,” and he’s pretty sure it’s going to be left at that for all of his romantic frustrations. He walked out here to get away from flirting but he’s just very dumb and a useless gay sometimes, huh.

It does get left at that, for a while. Their chattering goes back to normal, mostly, and while there’s this weird stare while the other isn’t looking game going on, he knows he’s just been acting weird and Hiiro is way too attentive about this stuff for some reason or another. It’s cute, though, that he cares so much.

It’s not the way he _wants_ him to care at this point, but like it’s fine whatever he can keep it to his fantasies and daydreams of what kissing him would feel like he’s not going to screw this chance at friendship up for himself.

And then he has to go get the eggs and somehow that’s when all pretenses that he isn’t horrifically infatuated have probably gone out the window, because he gets the eggs out fine but then he pulls out One (1) Egg and then he trips over his own foot because he’s busy staring at Hiiro again, and while he almost didn’t fall the egg almost DID, so while he’s scrambling to catch it he misses Hiiro rushing in to catch– What, him? The egg??? It’s not clear, but he rams himself into Aira in the process and they’re falling and–

Really, it’s stupid cliché to end up in this kind of position. Hiiro is on top of him and for a second he’s ALMOST fine with that but this is, like, way too close and it’s just a stupid ringlight but Hiiro looks too handsome framed by it and he’s cute and he can feel his leg and even _that_ is well toned? And it’s just

Listen. Aira cannot be expected to not flush at this point, he’s literally in a limb tangle with his crush and sure, the broken egg in his hair is like disgusting but he can care about that when he can _breathe_. Which is not right now, oh no, he can feel Hiiro’s breath on his neck where his face is tucked and yeah this whole falling thing kinda hurt but he can’t be that mad really. So as far as he’s concerned when Hiiro lifts his head he’s a little disappointed but it’s not a lie to say “I’m fine,” when Hiiro starts up with “Sorry! Are you okay, Aira? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Maybe he’s a little distracted. Hiiro’s cute when he’s furrowing his brows like that, but he’s starting to think it’s a rule of him existing that he has to be cute at literally any given moment. “You’re sure? Aira, your face is red and you’re being really quiet..!”

And then it gets better!(worse, for his heart) He presses their foreheads together, and it’s at that point he’s considering maybe he knocked out and is having a fever dream. But nope, it’s very real when he grabs onto Hiiro’s arm and tells him that no, seriously, “You didn’t hurt me, Hiro-kun, but what were you trying to even do?” and he laughs, and Hiiro laughs, and they’re just. They can’t stop laughing? And Aira is a little stupid and uses “You got egg here,” as an excuse to brush his thumb over Hiiro’s cheek and…

Okay, this is more than a little charged, okay. He kind of is going to maybe die if he doesn’t break this up, even though he can practically feel Hiiro’s mouth on his. This is, like, objectively a bad idea, so he sits himself up and exaggerates disgust, putting a hand in his hair. “We should probably clean this up...”

And that’s that. They do not talk about The Egg Incident, and Aira half hopes it does come back up and half hopes it doesn’t.


End file.
